1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an improved fork lift that is light-weight, leveraged (i.e., does not require counter weights), self-propelled, towable at highway speeds and compact enough to be mounted beneath trailer beds. The invention is also directed to a method for operating and transporting the improved fork lift.
2. Description of the Background Art
Significant problems may be encountered when transporting conventional fork lifts to or from work sites. Most fork lifts are provided with large counterweights and, therefore, are extremely heavy and require large, powerful vehicles for towing. Because of their weight and size, they often cannot be towed safely at highway speeds, and they then need to be carried on trailers having ramps and/or tilting beds.
Some conventional fork lifts can be secured directly to the rear of a truck or semi trailer. However, these types of fork lifts can only be used with trucks or semi trailers having a special mounting attachment and which are capable of supporting the weight of the fork lift (including some counterbalance weight) overhanging, i.e., protruding, from the extreme rear end of the truck. Further, the most efficient semi trailers have their wheels at the extreme rear of the semi trailer to provide the longest wheel base and the greatest carrying capacity. Conventional fork lifts cannot be carried at the rear end of these types of semi trailers inasmuch as the rear wheels interfere with the mounting assembly for the fork lift.